


Fanfictions Are Magical!

by uglykirikuu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>諾伊爾在穆勒的極力推薦下開始看新默的同人文，認真地思考起來克拉默是不是對自己有啥意思，同時瘋狂地看同人文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

 

   那原本衹是一個普通的晚上。諾伊爾有些無聊地用手機收發著信息，和隊友聊起他們的球迷也好粉絲也好啊那些還有些別的什麽。

   『嘿啊曼努，不知道你知不知道我們有些女球迷喜歡slash的事？』穆勒。

   『我當然知道。怎麽？』諾伊爾聽著對面電視里播放出的有些興奮的解説。

   『自從世界杯之後，你和克拉默的這對配對好像就在網絡上炸開了。Manuel Neuer&Christoph Kramer，簡稱Neumer，那些女球迷啊寫的那些文啊畫的那些圖啊。』

   『等等啥？』諾伊爾有些反應不過來，穆勒在自己手機屏幕里因爲傳過來的消息很多而頭像一閃一閃的。

   『我看了好幾篇還挺不錯的叻，把你和克拉默都寫得活靈活現的，而且她們寫得我打牌全贏了。當然我沒看成人級的我不想對不起你。不過按照她們那些説法我都快覺得克拉默的確對你有什麽意思了，要不然你自己看幾篇好了？防範于未然嘛。』

   “球進了——！”解説大喊著。

   『我看了一下那些掃文的人推薦的，都發給你啦，不用謝我lol』穆勒又發過來一條。

   於是諾伊爾收到穆勒發過來一個鏈接，他想也沒想就點開了。

 

> 精選Neumer掃文集。
> 
> l         [Neumer]The Days We Spent Together(失憶!Kramer) by BerryNK
> 
> 這一篇寫得超級虐啊！作者説是默默在決賽的時候失憶的梗給了她靈感，其實很多人都調侃過這個梗呢！邊心疼默默邊大叫好吃！這一篇雖然虐虐噠，但還有副配對戈穆，失憶的默默也是各種呆萌，而且最後HE了！是中篇。還是不錯的。
> 
> l         [Neuer/Kramer]Gamble(HE已完結) by Remark23
> 
> 作者原簡介：諾伊爾和隊友們打了一個賭。
> 
> 這是一篇難得的已完結的長篇！天了嚕。Remark23太太可以説是圈子里的骨灰級元老了，而且生產快速質量又高，廣受好評。她在世界杯前就開始寫這一篇，在世界杯后也就是我們注意到閃婚以後就完結了這個坑。全文甜甜的，有種暗戀的感覺。大力推薦！
> 
> l         [Neumer]我聽過這首歌 by 默默嫁我
> 
> 從作者的賬號名就能看出來作者是個球員粉。這篇文也是虐虐的，引用了很多歌詞來突出氣氛。BE，人物死亡（但不是Neumer中的任何一人），中間過程很甜所以還是推薦上來了。如果不喜歡BE的同學，可以先看這篇然後再看Remark23太太的Gamble哦！Gamble真的超級贊的。
> 
> l         [Neumer]The Goalkeeper(Kramer POV) by Remark23
> 
> 依舊是Remark23太太。下面還有很多她的作品呢。這篇是默默視角的從兩人認識到徹底成爲好友的歷程故事，默默對小新的感情在文字之中表現得很好，但是誰也不知道小新到底喜不喜歡默默呀……心疼。相當於沒有結局，也沒有什麽甜虐的判斷，這篇更傾向于對於現實情況的猜測吧。
> 
> l         ……

 

   穆勒終于有機會試試國際象棋了。諾伊爾想著，擡頭看向天花板默聲爲自己祈禱，之後就隨便從一堆鏈接中點開了一個。在加載的時候他想，天哪，有朝一日我居然會看我自己的同人文。

   他打開了賬號名爲Remark23的女孩寫的The Goalkeeper。

 

 

 

   ——天哪簡直是要讓人聲淚俱下！原來克拉默這麽喜歡我嗎？我説爲什麽有段時間他躲著我，原來是因爲無法接受已經喜歡上我的這個事實所以無法面對我……

   諾伊爾坐在自家客廳的沙發上在心裏大喊大叫。

   ——這個世界已經不能再好了。

   看完The Goalkeeper以後諾伊爾覺得自己的腦子有點亂，不太能接受這扇新大門的開啓。幸虧現在不是賽季，否則他很擔心他的精神狀況能不能撐過比賽。

   這篇文寫得很真實，真的很真實，而且Remark23對於諾伊爾和克拉默兩人的形象、行爲都推理拿捏得很好，仿佛她衹是在把他們共同相處的那段時間記錄下來罷了。儘管諾伊爾完全不清楚當時克拉默究竟是在想些什麽，但是經由Remark23的引路他開始覺得：沒錯，克拉默當時可能真的就是這麽想的，上帝啊當時自己都幹了些什麽呢……。

   ——這個世界真的是已經不能再好了。

   諾伊爾絕望地想著，那個一雙大小眼的年輕人的身影開始在他的眼前亂晃。接著他又想到，克拉默和他在那段時間里都是有女朋友的人，雖然最近有新聞說克拉默世界杯后就和自己的女友分手了……不。但是也絕不可能輪到他。絕不可能。

   這時候諾伊爾的手機屏幕上又開始閃出來自穆勒的新消息。

   『嘿曼努你看了嗎，你看了嗎』

   『嗯』

   『我現在正在看Remark23寫的那篇Gamble，真是難以想象我們會打那樣的一個賭，但説來説去也挺合情合理的。你知道嗎我在那裏面贏了你好多遍！』

   『我看的也是Remark23的。那篇Goalkeeper。』

   『那篇我也看了。你知道嗎我對Remark23這女孩產生了一些好感，她寫了很多而且寫得真的都很棒，好像那些事情都是已經真實發生過的，寫得還很有暗戀的感覺。前段日子我給她回復了幾句她也很認真地回復了我。』

   『她寫得的確很真實也很有趣，』諾伊爾想了一下又繼續補充，『的確挺好看的。』他按出了消息發送，又審視了一遍聊天記錄。

   『等等等等你説你前段日子回復她她回復了你？？你從很久以前就開始看我和克拉默的意淫同人文而且現在你告訴了我，你是不是存在某些目的。還有Gamble那篇好像還有副配對是你和戈麥斯吧，你看得下去？』諾伊爾再度回復。

   穆勒那邊暫時沒了聲。

   諾伊爾開始點開Remark23另外一篇文看了起來。

   『我覺得你們兩個挺配的。』正當諾伊爾看到克拉默要向他表白的時候穆勒發了過來。

   ——煩不煩！正看得高興呢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

（二）

 

   『對了Gamble里沒有指出我和戈麥斯有在一起什麽的，是BerryNK的那篇才有副配對是我和戈麥斯。』穆勒的頭像又閃了閃，諾伊爾決定先無視他的隊友。

   這時候克拉默的頭像閃了起來！

   諾伊爾決定也先無視掉，他現在無法面對自己在國家隊的這位隊友。這都是由同人文引起的。然而他現在卻停不下來繼續去看同人文。可悲又可嘆啊！諾伊爾想著，如果他現在有女朋友或許他就不會這麽無聊在自己家裏干這種讓他心虛得像做賊的事了。

   ——那爲什麽他世界杯以後會和凱瑟琳分手呢？

   放棄了繼續思考這個問題，他的手指在手機屏幕上繼續往下滑動。

 

> >> **Remark23** **的主題**
> 
> l         [Neumer]Manuel,Ich liebe dich.(HE)
> 
>    簡介：克拉默舉起了那塊牌子，他不知道曼努會不會注意到。但是，要注意什麽？
> 
> 正文：
> 
>        如果你在網絡上搜索的話説不定都能搜到那張圖片，太明顯了！克拉默有些不安地坐在酒吧里。雖然他知道那不會引起任何人的懷疑，頂多一些特殊的女粉絲的遐想，但他還是很擔心諾伊爾會注意到——不過説到底，諾伊爾會注意到什麽？……
> 
>  
> 
> l         [Neuer/Kramer]Who R U?
> 
>    簡介：有的時候克拉默真希望自己把全部都給忘了。
> 
>    正文：（作者喝醉酒寫的，已刪）
> 
>  
> 
> l         [Kramer/Neuer]Gone,Gone,Gone
> 
>    簡介：他想要主動出擊，可惜他唱歌不太好聽。
> 
>    聲明：本文可配BGM: [Phillip Phillips - Gone, Gone, Gone ](http://www.metrolyrics.com/gone-gone-gone-lyrics-phillip-phillips.html)
> 
>    正文：
> 
>        萊娜（Lara）曾經建議他給諾伊爾唱首歌什麽的。但就連他自己都知道他唱歌簡直是難聽極了，那麽除了這個他還能幹些什麽來告訴諾伊爾他對他有興趣呢？
> 
>        “你可以玩點浪漫的，”金髮的前女友在分手的時候告訴她，“比如說往他臉上拍一個大蛋糕。或者邀請他來參加派對，然後給他下藥。”這都不是些什麽好主意，克拉默心裏都知道，前女友是生氣。但浪漫？不錯的想法。……
> 
>  
> 
> l         ……

 

   諾伊爾不知道該如何選擇了。當然不是說他喜歡看描寫自己的同人文，而是Remark23寫的真的很不錯，他很想看看在這個女孩筆下的自己究竟是什麽樣子的，在這個女孩所想象的世界中他和克拉默又是如何在一起如何相處的。這當然是很有趣的事情。有趣得剛剛好可以讓他消磨掉這個晚上。

   女孩寫得不溫不火，大部分時候以抒情爲主而且主要選取的是克拉默的視角。在The Goalkeeper中她消耗了諸多筆墨在對諾伊爾的比賽和休息時的觀察，細緻得讓諾伊爾懷疑這個女孩是不是他們隊伍的内部工作人員。他去看了她這篇文章的成文時間，是在他們的紀錄片出來之後，而且文中也有幾個錯誤，這又讓諾伊爾打消了他的懷疑。最要説到的是她寫得很動情讓諾伊爾有時不得不快進。他有些逃避這樣强烈的情感，畢竟克拉默是自己的隊友以及對手，他不希望因爲這些同人文而讓自己把賽季間的生活變得過於含貶義的豐富多彩。

   ——其實他就不應該點進來看。

   “同人文一定有什麽魔力……”他低聲説著又好奇地點開了那篇WHO R U?，他不用看簡介都知道這篇文一定是在調侃決賽的失憶梗。一撞失憶千古恨。

 

> >> **[Neuer/Kramer]Who R U?**
> 
> #1 Remark23
> 
>    簡介：有的時候克拉默真希望自己把全部都給忘了。
> 
>    正文：（作者喝醉酒寫的，已刪）
> 
>  
> 
> #2 BerryNK
> 
> 每一次R23太太更了新文我都會第一個來看。這一次的文章寫得很痛苦，姑娘也說了今晚上她喝了很多酒，腦子發暈結果靈感突發就寫了這篇，但一路看下來沒有什麽喝酒的影子，寫出來的文字清醒得很。就是覺得Remark23太太大概是被人甩了。
> 
> 其實每一次Remark的文都會讓我覺得是默默本人在寫，或者姑娘是在用自己的心在寫文。這一篇真的好痛，不想再看第二遍，姑娘這是逼著我給自己做小甜餅啊！
> 
>  
> 
> #3 Remark23
> 
> 回復#2：真的嗎，嘿嘿，好，我等你的小甜餅。這次會帶副配對嗎？
> 
>  
> 
> #4 Humller2
> 
> 求二樓的Berry大大帶副配對。不過這篇刪得好快，恐怕衹有Berry大大看到了吧，按照大大的文評不是很敢看但是又很好奇。求問誰有留檔的？
> 
> 話説每次看BerryNK大大稱呼Remark都是太太讓我覺得好ry，太太好像是胯下有巨根的大大吧？Remark23是男生嗎？聽説你們兩個私底下也有交情來著。
> 
>  
> 
> #5 默默嫁我
> 
> 四樓的戈穆戈大手不要走！什麽時候也來一發新穆呀！不過説起來我有留檔，大手你給我寫篇戈穆唄我就發給你。
> 
>  
> 
> #6 Humller2
> 
> 回復#5：莫要逆我CP！我堅定站穆戈！
> 
>  
> 
> ……

 

   等等，也就是説這篇文已經被刪了因爲當時Remark23被人甩了喝醉了酒胡言亂語寫下了這篇文？諾伊爾有些替這女孩傷心，通過BerryNK的留言中完全可以看出這篇文有多麽的虐和悲傷，才不到半小時看了一兩篇文他居然就開始覺得這女孩挺不錯的了！

   儘管不能看文但諾伊爾大致地看了一下評論，發現并沒有留檔原文的公開，或許是被Remark23刪掉了。而Humller2（堅定站穆戈的戈穆戈大手，諾伊爾覺得他有必要看幾篇這個作者的文章并推薦給穆勒。他會挖出戈穆來的。）告訴他BerryNK和Remark23在現實生活中是好友而且Remark23有可能是男生……等等。男生？？

   諾伊爾炸了。

   就在這時候克拉默又給他發來了消息。穆勒的已經被他屏蔽了。

   『曼努，我在你家附近，能過來接待一下嗎<3』

   『你在嗎』

   『你好像不在，那我去約別人了』

   『剛穆勒說你在啊，怎麽不回我？』

   諾伊爾炸得都飛到天上去了。

   『我在，抱歉剛剛有些事情在處理，你現在在哪？』

   『你家門口。』

   諾伊爾又掉下來了。

 

 

 

 

 

（三）

 

   諾伊爾打開他與穆勒的聊天界面的時候感覺像是他被炸了。

   『你是不是看同人文看得太入迷了，我發你這麽多條能不能回我一句？你在看哪個作者寫的哪篇文啊那麽好看看完告訴我啊？？欸對了克拉默想約你』

   『他想約你出來玩，剛還問我你幹嘛不回復他，是不是看同人文看醉了，正好出來面對一下現實生活唄。沒關係的克拉默不會真的約你的。回我啊，你該不會屏蔽我了吧。』

   『……你真的屏蔽我了是不是』

   是的，而且現在他有點後悔了。他把手機放在桌子上就徑直跑過去開門。

   門是外開的，打開的時候諾伊爾比較急居然撞到了正在放空等待的克拉默的肩膀。看著克拉默吃痛的樣子他感覺很愧疚，自己在看同人迷妹（或迷弟）寫的自己和克拉默的同人文而忽視了對方的消息讓他等待，現在又撞到了他的肩膀。幸虧不是頭。不然他要更愧疚了。

   克拉默一副青年學生的打扮站在他家門口捂著肩膀；諾伊爾愣了一下，走回屋子里套了件外套帶上手機錢包鑰匙之類的，帶著滿臉的真誠折回來（因爲自己的錯不能勾肩搭背而）攔上克拉默的腰就準備去開自己家的車走。

>    “你永遠不會知道克拉默有多想抱著諾伊爾的腰抱上一整天。門將擁有著好看的腰綫，總是讓人想要試試手感。好在後來他幾次都實現了這個願望，卻更爲悲傷了，因爲他沒有合適的理由一直抱著。”——Remark23。

   猛然心塞的諾伊爾繼續抱著克拉默，隨口問了一句：“怎麽你過來這邊了？”説完他又後悔，難道他不歡迎克拉默來嗎？當然不是了，他很歡迎克拉默來他這邊還約他一起出去。衹是，他感覺他被那幾篇同人文給糊了腦子。問題很正常，他衹是不能繼續看同人文了。

   克拉默沒感覺這個問題有什麽不對的，回答著：“今天是感覺有點無聊想過來玩的，逛了半天了想起來你住在這附近就決定約你出來。你開車嗎？其實我也不是很熟，早上還想給克魯澤他們買點啥比較有紀念意義的卡牌之類的，沒找到。”

   “哦那個，我帶你去買吧？”到車子跟前諾伊爾解了鎖，裝作不經心的樣子回復著，每一個眼神都忍不住偷偷注意克拉默。

>    “克拉默的眼神有時候太直白，不知道他自己有沒有注意到。但總而言之每次他注視諾伊爾時候就跟少女心上綫了一樣。”——Humller2。

   “行。”克拉默開了車門就直接坐進副駕。

 

 

 

   “對，然後胡梅爾斯和他聊了一整個下午。我覺得我都不認識他了。”諾伊爾説到這裏的時候笑起來，克拉默看著他也在微笑著。他們沒有戴墨鏡，因爲這是一條人比較少的情侶街。三三兩兩膩膩歪歪的情侶對諾伊爾來説真的不算什麽，此時此刻注視著他的那雙飽含欣賞和重視的眼睛才是折磨他的地方。

   以前克拉默也是這麽看他的，那時候他也覺得沒什麽。怎麽今天就感覺這麽少女又深情呢？諾伊爾暗自思忖，繼續笑著聽克拉默回答他。

 

 

 

   克拉默覺得今天的諾伊爾怪怪的：總是不肯看他的眼睛，還偷偷摸摸瞄他。

   ——難道我想約他已經暴露了？不可能啊，我沒告訴多少個人啊。克拉默心裏想著，和諾伊爾一起走在情侶街上卻渾身不舒服。情侶街，曼努指向不要太明顯啊……。

   “赫韋德斯和胡梅爾斯的交情的確還不錯。”克拉默回應著，這時候他聽到有人在播<Gone,Gone,Gone>，“嘿曼努，是不是你手機鈴聲響了？”這首歌前段時間他覺得挺好聽的，沒想到諾伊爾居然也喜歡。克拉默有些驚喜。

“啊是，不好意思啊克里斯，”諾伊爾開始從外套里兜往外摸手機，“這樣，我接一下電話，你看著走到大概前面那家店就可以了。那家店裏面有不少美女啊城市啊基佬的套牌。我先接個電話。”

   基佬的套牌……克拉默笑了一聲，又感覺自己根本不明白諾伊爾的意思了。而諾伊爾這時候已經氣不過地接起了電話，還偷瞄了他一眼。

   “是，我和克里斯在外面逛準備買牌，等會兒去酒吧的話你要來嗎？……不我們不打牌，買牌是要送給克里斯隊友的。你以爲你到了現實生活中還能場場贏嗎？不要開玩笑了。”諾伊爾説話音量放得有些小，克拉默有些話沒有聽全，“正經的，你等會兒來不來……看太開心了所以不來，啊好，麗薩知道你看這些嗎？……祝你們家庭和諧幸福美滿。行了我挂了，到店口了，對就那家店，你小心點。麗薩也是會生氣的。挂了。”

   “是托馬斯嗎？”克拉默已經走到卡牌區開始選了，手裏抓著一大把GV明星的賣肉套牌，眼睛卻盯著他不放。

>    “在深情的人眼中，自己的心上人比世上任何一個人都要好看。所以哪怕你放一個全世界最性感火辣漂亮的帥哥或是美女和這個人的心上人站在一起，他的眼神恐怕也很難離開自己的心上人。克拉默對諾伊爾就是一個很好的例子。這種深情更多時候讓人覺得悲傷，好在諾伊爾不會讓克拉默失望。”——BerryNK。

   諾伊爾以後絕對不看同人文了。就連文評和追帖他也不看。害人。

   “是，他今天和我聊了一些……呃，沒什麽。”諾伊爾差點說出口他和我聊了一些關於你和我之間的那些同人文的事宜，最終理智阻止了他。他蹲下來看著克拉默手上的GV演員們的套牌，沉默了幾秒又説，“你確定你還想和克魯澤做朋友嗎？”

   “……”克拉默低頭看了看那些牌，又擡頭看了看諾伊爾。諾伊爾眼中的不贊同讓他思考了一下決定放棄。“我們還是回去吧，你現在也沒女友那我住你家沒問題吧？”

   “……好。”諾伊爾買了一套美女卡牌準備送給穆勒。

 

 

 

   當天晚上諾伊爾在那個論壇注冊了一個賬號，名字叫NEWWORLD。這名字還是克拉默幫他想的，他開玩笑地問克拉默他想開個論壇的話該起什麽名后得到了這個答案。他還在Remark23的那篇Who R U?底下用這個新賬號評論了。

 

> >> **[Neuer/Kramer]Who R U?**
> 
> #123 NEWWORLD
> 
> Remark23大大真的不打算放出原文了嗎？即使是虐我們也想吃吃看啊。還有你真的是男生嗎？
> 
>  

   他一直興致勃勃地等待著回復，但是什麽也沒有。可能是Remark23已經不想理會這個坑了，又或者Remark23衹會回復像BerryNK這樣的親友。儘管在和克拉默一起逛街的時候他已經下定決心不再看同人文，可他真的忍不住又開始看起來。克拉默正在冰箱那邊翻箱倒櫃地找吃的，而他在客廳沙發里折著大長腿看著Remark23的同人作品。

>  
> 
> >> **[Neumer]Manuel,Ich liebe dich.(HE)**
> 
> #1 Remark23
> 
>    簡介：克拉默舉起了那塊牌子，他不知道曼努會不會注意到。但是，要注意什麽？
> 
>    正文：
> 
>        如果你在網絡上搜索的話説不定都能搜到那張圖片，太明顯了！克拉默有些不安地坐在酒吧里。雖然他知道那不會引起任何人的懷疑，頂多一些特殊的女粉絲的遐想，但他還是很擔心諾伊爾會注意到——不過説到底，諾伊爾會注意到什麽？
> 
>        當然諾伊爾什麽也不會注意到了。至少他是這麽希望的。不過相信事實如此。
> 
>        在門興對拜仁賽前他們的眼神相遇，克拉默自己都知道他的眼神過於明顯。對前輩的傾慕昭然若揭。他有些忍不住笑，頭髮也亂糟糟的，諾伊爾這時卻擡起了頭看向他。眼神相遇，他們都笑著，很高興能再次遇到對方。
> 
>        你會不會遐想自己的暗戀對象其實也對自己有好感？無論如何他是有想過。要是成真了的話他恐怕得跳起來，還能再來個圓月彎刀。
> 
>        ……

 

   “啊噗——！啊我的手機！”隨著“啪”的一聲，諾伊爾剛看得開了個頭就被克拉默給打斷了。他手裏還拿著手機就急急忙忙衝進了厨房，正好看見躺在地上一副生無可戀模樣的揉著腰的克拉默，身旁不遠處是他的手機。

   “打滑摔跤？”諾伊爾把手機塞褲子口袋里就下去扶著他坐起來。

   克拉默用一種非常怪異的眼神掃視他的褲子口袋和他的臉，之後點了點頭，坐起來以後迅速把自己的手機給收了起來。

 

 

 

 

 

（四）

 

   早上和克拉默一起吃早餐的時候，諾伊爾不知道為什麼感覺很不舒服。他一邊吃麵包一邊玩手機，刷新了論壇。Remark23回復了他，同時還有一大批的讀者也回復了他。

 

> #127 Remark23
> 
> 回復#123：很抱歉但是這一篇真的不打算再公開了。這不僅僅是虐不虐的問題，我想，這涉及到了一些隱私的問題。還有關於我是不是男生的問題，我可以回答我的確是的。還請不要質疑我的性取向。
> 
>  
> 
> #128 Humller2
> 
> 回復#127：天哪Remark你是男生？？Berry和你真的在私底下認識哦，沒有想到我猜得這麼准，你被稱呼姑娘的時候心裏該如何作想啊。心疼。不過放心我們沒人會覺得有什麼的。
> 
>  
> 
> #129 MarioTheSuperOne
> 
> 回復#127：我也是男生，其實你真的不需要顧忌什麼。@Humller2 ，能快點去更文嗎。
> 
>  
> 
> #130 Humller2
> 
> 回復#129：@MarioTheSuperOne @MarioTheSuperOne @MarioTheSuperOne 你是男生這個看帳號名字都知道了。算了不多說什麼，不更就是不更。就是希望Remark大大不要想太多。
> 
>  
> 
> #131 BerryNK
> 
> 回復#127：被朋友炸上來說Remark你公開了自己的性別，大半夜的看節目差點睡著，結果一聽就醒了。其實這真的不是什麼問題就是你要過了你自己的那道坎。看了一下回復大概知道怎麼回事了，唉也不知道怎麼安慰你，真的希望大家都不要再來打聽這篇文的事情，和Remark自己的生活有點關係。我之前就聯係了管理員來刪文了，不過管理員重感冒一直都沒怎麽上綫，過幾天會刪主題的。
> 
>  
> 
> #132 Purple
> 
> 回復#123：我不知道爲什麽Remark專門回復了你，之前很多人都問過他關於性別的問題。但希望你能快點出來回復一句什麽，感覺Remark大大回答的時候很傷心。性別在任何時候都不會是一個問題。如果你敢說Remark什麽不好的話我們一群死忠粉會掐死你。
> 
> 回復#127：Remark大大加油，涉及隱私的話我們就不會再繼續要求了，很抱歉之前大家都一直在無理要求你放出原文。而且，性別和性取向都不是交流的障礙，我們依舊會堅持追你的文的！大大寫得真的超棒。
> 
>  
> 
> #133 **Admin**
> 
> **本主題將會在@ NEWWORLD ** **回復之後進行刪除處理。**
> 
> #134 DumplingsAreForBreakfast
> 
> ……爲什麽同人文會涉及到Remark大大的隱私，如果這樣的話那就不是同人了吧。按照Berry大大説法是最近Remark大大失戀了喝醉酒寫的這篇文吧，點蠟。

 

   他很驚訝自己的一個回復居然引起了這麽大的影響，尤其是Remark給他的回復，同時一些回復中透露給他的信息又讓他困惑不已。Remark23要如何在一篇描寫他人的愛情故事中泄露自己的隱私呢？但無論如何，似乎自己的問題不經意間傷害到了這位屏幕另一頭的男士。他又咬了一片麵包下來，準備進行回復。這時克拉默突然問他：

   “大早上的就玩手機入迷了？”

   “你自己還不是？”諾伊爾笑著回復了一句之後就繼續低頭回復。而這一次很意外地，馬上就得到了回復。

   坐在他對面的克拉默沒有笑，喝著熱牛奶眼睛一直盯著放在桌子上的手機屏幕。

 

> #203 NEWWORLD
> 
> 很抱歉讓大家多慮了，但是我真的沒有什麽要諷刺貶低同性戀或者什麽的意思。我也是男的，@Remark23可以不用在意那麽多，你寫得很棒，望繼續加油。
> 
> @Purple ，關於Remark大大回復了我的問題我也不知道如何回答，可能他看我順眼。
> 
>  
> 
> #204 Remark23
> 
> @NEWWORLD 謝謝你，我的確是覺得你的賬號名看起來不錯。

 

   諾伊爾嚼著麵包片忍不住笑了起來。克拉默又説話了：“曼努，我想在你這邊再留上幾天，可以嗎？我感覺多住幾天我的春天就能來了。”諾伊爾正心想這什麽邏輯，擡頭就看見克拉默用一種專屬於迷糊小狗的眼神看著他，雖然金色的頭髮有些亂糟糟的讓人着急，但是就憑寫滿了“我覺得我不能更好了我可以來把圓月彎刀”還帶著鄰家男孩的笑容的臉，諾伊爾覺得他明白了爲什麽克拉默會受到一些較爲特殊的追捧和歡迎。

   這還讓他想起了Remark23的那篇<Manuel,Ich liebe dich.>中的他自己和克拉默。

   ——害人，同人文害人。

   “……好啊。”諾伊爾今天下午就去寄那套美女卡牌。

 

 

 

   整個上午諾伊爾都沒見著克拉默。兩個人一個窩在客廳沙發里玩手機一個躲在客房里不知道在幹些什麽。到了下午的時候克拉默又跑出來了，情緒很高一看就充滿了想出去打一炮的興致，看到在沙發里玩手機的他就湊過去看他在幹什麽。

   “曼努你真的是玩手機上癮啦？”克拉默笑起來的時候大小眼更加明顯了，光細細碎碎灑進去在那雙眼睛里轉得像是星星在眨眼睛（拜托了我得停下！但諾伊爾又移不開視綫），“別玩了，你不是說要給托馬斯寄東西嗎，正好我今天下午想出去看電影。”

   ——可是Remark23剛才發了新的短篇！

   “你想看什麽電影？現在説不定沒什麽好看的。”諾伊爾把手機鎖屏了裝作不經意地往旁邊一丟，“而且給不給穆勒寄那套卡牌還得慎重考慮一下，怕麗薩知道了炮轟我。”

   “説不定就把我一起炸了……不過正因爲這個才不能在這裏待太久，其實出去不一定要看電影，我就是想出去碰碰運氣。我已經能聞到春風的氣息。”克拉默説話的時候還一直笑著，諾伊爾覺得再這樣看下去他要得糖尿病了。

   “那還是我開車？”他悲傷地掃了一眼自己的手機，那黑得不見底的屏幕好像在叫囂著“快把我點亮，這裏有你現在最想看的東西”，但最終他還是答應了陪同克拉默出門。

   出門之前諾伊爾覺得克拉默的眼睛里有什麽狡黠的光一閃而過，類似于電視劇或説是動畫里反派角色們即將施展陰謀詭計的畫面。他覺得自己看錯了，思考了一下搭上了克拉默的肩膀，克拉默先是小聲地嘶了一小會兒，接著好像明白了什麽一樣高高興興地攔上了諾伊爾的腰。

   ——同人文里反應的到底是什麽，會不會真的和現實情況有所聯係？但是如果同人作者們真的有認真地去注意現實情況，會不會其實是諾伊爾在自己都沒有察覺到的情況下喜歡上了克拉默呢？雖説她們也很難得到他們私生活的每個細節。

 

 

 

 

 

（五）

 

   克拉默把美女卡牌給寄了。諾伊爾站在後面思考著自己人生的意義，以及自己是否已經被同人文洗腦的嚴肅問題，克拉默處理完了折回來又想攔他腰，被諾伊爾躲開了。

   “你想看什麽電影？”諾伊爾又把帽子拉低了些問他。

   “我挺無所謂的，其實就是出來碰碰運氣。”克拉默說，“還是回避一下人太多的地方，去不去電影院我也隨便你。”

   諾伊爾盯著克拉默真誠的眼睛看了一會兒，總覺得這和同人文里的很像。也許，也許同人文里説的要成真了？他還是有些緩不過來神，昨天晚上他才開始看自己和克拉默的同人文，還被同人作者們説動了覺得克拉默喜歡自己，接著克拉默就來了自己的家裏還説要住上幾天，自己和論壇的新默大手Remark23有所交集，今天他又和同人文里他的戀人一起出門逛街了。他不得不開始嚴肅地審視自己對克拉默的感情以及克拉默平日里的一些表現，他們兩個人是否真的都對對方抱有一些特殊的情感？

   “嘿，曼努？”克拉默在自己的眼前亂晃，“你想什麽呢？”

   “沒什麽，我就是想……”諾伊爾又張望了一下四周，沒有太多人；他深呼吸，“我想知道，你有沒有看過一些我們的球迷、粉絲寫的關於你和我的同人文？”

   “我……”克拉默沒有說完。

   “算了我們去看電影吧，最近有好幾部評價都不錯的。當作我沒問過你剛剛那個問題，實在是太尷尬了。”諾伊爾掐斷了。

 

 

 

   還是諾伊爾開車。克拉默坐在副駕上一聲不吭地玩手機。

   諾伊爾很後悔自己問了剛才那個問題，心裏跟有一朵花一直在咆哮似的亂得不行，爲了偷瞄克拉默的表情好幾次還差點違規。克拉默倒是一直很冷靜地在玩手機，五官天然呈現出“有點暈”。

   BerryNK：『你那邊怎樣了，他有沒有説什麽』

   Remark23：『還好，謝謝你。他剛才問我有沒有看過Neumer的同人文，我不知道該如何回答，我應該告訴他你看的同人文都他媽的是老子寫的嗎。』

   BerryNK：『……冷靜。這樣，曼努突然開始看你和他的同人文肯定是有原因的，而且你説他看得很開心就説明他并不反感這些同人文，而且我讓馬茨去查了，他應該衹看過你寫的，而且看的時間肯定不長。論壇里除了你和我還有幾個也是球員，我們懷疑是托馬斯讓他去看的，馬茨說@Humller2 就是穆勒。哦還有，@MarioTheSuperOne 是戈麥斯。托馬斯都結婚了還來搞同人，明顯是不爽我們寫他是受。』

   Remark23：『怎麽衹看我的……馬茨現在感冒好點了嗎？不管怎麽說真的很謝謝你幫我這麽多，但是我真的不知道怎麽和他説。這事要是能搞定了我就給你寫小甜餅。』

   BerryNK：『其實我不怎麽需要小甜餅，這事搞定是肯定能的。我幫你也是因爲看曼努可憐，他世界杯之後和他女朋友分手了其實挺可惜的，但是後來他跟我說的一些事我就開始覺得不對勁了。你不用擔心那麽多，這次不是也證實了他應該是對你有好感的嗎？唉，反正真成了的話希望你也能多寫幾篇幫幫我家那個@RabbitFuckingAwesome 和另一邊那個@CrossFeelsGross ，我最近有點忙。』

   Remark23：『行。這賬號是不是都是馬茨幫忙注冊的。』

   “克里斯，我們到了。這家一般沒什麽人來，總是回放以前的經典電影，不過也都不錯，還便宜。”諾伊爾把他從手機里喚醒。這是一個低頭族的時代。

   最後克拉默和諾伊爾選擇了一部看起來不是特別老的動作喜劇片。

 

 

 

   諾伊爾買了一大桶爆米花讓克拉默抱著吃。坐在沒幾個人的展廳里等開場，兩個人有一搭沒一搭地聊天，克拉默吃爆米花就吃得很歡快，他把自己當成是憂鬱的可樂小王子，回憶起之前某次在較遠的地方看見克拉默和他當時的女友接吻。那個時候他覺得尷尬很快就別開頭去了，現在想起來有些無名地惱火。

   電影很普通無聊，克拉默就看得蠻開心的，還不停和他開玩笑說某個演員的動作多麽搞笑，自己笑得在座位上軟成一灘。諾伊爾半途由於可樂喝太多不得不離場去上個厠所，順帶刷新一下手機。

   他在厠所明晃晃的燈光底下一解開手機鎖屏穆勒的消息就一直閃。

   『Remark23說他是男生，我的天啊。也不知道是哪個人問的他居然回復了。還有那個隱私問題，我真的很奇怪，寫同人文怎麽可能泄露自己的隱私？就算喝醉酒了也難。我覺得這事有問題，我有個很可怕的推論。』

   『Remark今天早上發了新文，現在克拉默在哪裏？』

   『這篇新文指向有點明顯啊，這麽關鍵的信息你別屏蔽我了，還是說你和克拉默已經搞上了？你快點去看那篇新文，BerryNK第一個回復的信息，感覺要出大事了。』

   『怎麽你一看同人文就出大事。』

   『這樣，不管你在不在我先給你梳理一下，昨天Remark23回復NEWWORLD（這他媽誰啊絕對有鬼）説了自己是男生還説那篇Who R U?涉及到了個人隱私問題，所以可以推Remark可能也是球員或者是内部工作人員。之前我看他的文也覺得是太細緻入微了，有些細節球迷不可能知道的，他卻寫了出來。』

   『BerryNK要求刪文，所以Berry和Remark私底下肯定認識，Berry可能也是球員或者内部工作人員。Berry應該還認識Admin，這個論壇開設的時間挺久了，裏面基本都是德國足球的同人文，所以兩個人認識也算正常。但是Berry說Admin之前感冒，兩個人應該也是私底下有交情。這個論壇里有好幾個球員在混，比如說我和戈麥斯還有我知道的多特的格羅斯克羅伊茨，Admin也有可能是球員或者内部工作人員。格羅斯克羅伊茨和我説過論壇的建立者是多特蒙德的球員，但……』

   『最近感冒的人，我聽説胡梅爾斯感冒了。如果說Admin是胡梅爾斯，那BerryNK就有可能也是球員。對了我的賬號名是Humller2，戈麥斯是MarioTheSuperOne，我對他沒什麽特殊感情你不要誤會我們衹是好朋友，怕你看到了我的主題但反正我衹是出來爲我的地位平反的。我希望我推出來的東西都是假的，這一點也不好笑。如果以上都成立，那Remark23有相當的可能是克里斯本人。』

『我看文已經很多次有這種感覺了，他説不定真的喜歡你。』

   『……我真的希望我説的是假的。因爲我所説的一切都是建立在他們都是球員的基礎上的。但如果你也喜歡克里斯那我祝福你們。他是不是還在你家那裏，跟他説一下？祝你好運。』

   看完這一大片狂轟濫炸以後，諾伊爾在厠所里幾乎要發作他根本沒有的恐慌症。信息量巨大得他處理不過來，Remark23怎麽可能是克里斯呢？然而聯想一下他用NEWWORLD的名稱在論壇回復了以後就得到了Remark23的回復還引起了Remark23及BerryNK、Admin等人的明顯的情緒波動，不久后克里斯在厨房的摔倒以及他看他的奇怪眼神，諾伊爾詢問克里斯有沒有看過同人文以後的冷靜……

   諾伊爾受到了極大的驚嚇。

   ——克里斯真的喜歡他？

   他開始給穆勒回復信息，手有些抖好幾次把字打錯了又改過來。

   『下午克里斯把我叫出來看電影了，我現在在電影院的厠所，他還在看電影。我想了一下覺得Remark23應該就是克里斯。BerryNK應該是本尼。還有，我就是NEWWORLD，這個賬號名還是我讓克里斯幫我想的。』

   『我今天下午問他看不看同人文，現在想明白了，他分明是寫同人文的。』

   突然之間他想起什麽，又繼續打。

   『Remark倒過來就是Kramer，23號也是他在國家隊的號碼。』

   『我去看一下那篇新文講些什麽。』

 

> >> **[Neumer]LOVE IS THE MOST SWEET PART OF BEING(Fairy Tale)**
> 
> #1 Remark23
> 
> 簡介：生活總是帶給你驚喜。一個春天發生的故事。
> 
> 正文：
> 
> 如果説夢存在于另一個宇宙，那麽這個世界的你也有可能衹是平行宇宙的你的一個美夢或是噩夢。以此來看生活中的許多事情都夢幻至極，充滿了不可預料性和機緣巧合。你做了一場夢醒過來你的初戀情人躺在你的身邊對你微笑，你沉沉地睡過去你的終生愛人坐在你的床邊給你一個晚安吻。是的，同時的，愛情也是生活中最難預料及最爲甜美的部分之一，他們源源不斷地提供驚喜。
> 
> 克里斯托弗·克拉默從小就明白這個道理，他是一個住在孩童的夢裏的小精靈。他總是要面對無窮無盡的意外和驚喜，今天好不容易修好的房子就被一個大頭怪給撞散了，昨天被一隻暴力的兔子咬到了腳，明天還會被喜歡跳舞的高個子姥爺帶上一條不歸路。事事如此魔性而又是始料未及，就像生活，就像愛情，誰能夠知道這個小精靈在今晚會遇到一個喜歡抱著大隻泰迪熊做著美食夢的小男孩呢？
> 
> “再吃，再吃那東西你就變成小胖子。”小精靈用他的小鏟子砸了一下坐在他旁邊吃巧克力醬的男孩，“曼努，你不能因爲這裏是夢境就過於囂張好嗎？”那男孩也不哭不鬧，因爲眨巴著大小眼的金髮小精靈克拉默砸他從來都不疼。
> 
> “可是醒來了巧克力醬就會不見了，你雖然每天晚上在我的夢裏都會出現，可是我醒來了克里斯你也會不在我的身邊。”男孩諾伊爾今天晚上有些不開心，“爲什麽你不能在現實中出現和我一直在一起呢？我喜歡克里斯，我喜歡你在我的夢里造的小房子，我想要能和克里斯在現實生活里一起分享巧克力醬。爲什麽不可以呢？”
> 
> 克拉默突然覺得諾伊爾説的很有道理。
> 
> “嘿，曼努，你看，我是住在小孩子的夢裏的小精靈，你不能喜歡上我，我也不能喜歡上你，因爲如果哪天你不再做夢了，我就得帶著我的小房子離開了。”克拉默抱著諾伊爾有些可憐兮兮地說，眼淚吧嗒吧嗒地從他的眼睛里掉出來，“如果哪天你長大了我也要離開，我是居無定所的，上帝不會樂意見到小精靈和孩子們相愛的。”
> 
> “那我們不告訴上帝好不好？”
> 
> ……
> 
> 小精靈克拉默從來沒有預料到諾伊爾的許願能夠成功，但最重要的是克里斯托弗·克拉默從此不再是一個住在孩子夢裏的精靈了。他成爲了一個小男孩，他坐在諾伊爾的床邊等著他的朋友醒過來，小小的金腦袋里塞滿了夢。
> 
> 當克拉默夢到他們最美好的未來的時候，諾伊爾眨眨眼睛看著坐在他床邊的克拉默。他笑出聲來，把泰迪熊放下一把撲過來抱住了克拉默。“克里斯，你喜歡吃巧克力醬嗎？”最後諾伊爾這麽問他，舔了舔嘴唇輕輕地吻在了克拉默的臉頰上。
> 
>  
> 
> #2 BerryNK
> 
> 這篇新的童話簡直甜得沒眼看，果然是春天的故事。
> 
> 小精靈和小男孩之間的故事太棒了！這恐怕是Remark第一次寫不是現實背景的文了，看來是要戀愛的節奏。希望樓下都能給Remark發個賀電和恭喜什麽的。他最近就快把男神釣到手了。

 

 

 

 

 

（六）

 

   諾伊爾在電影祗剩下二十分鐘的時候才重新回來。克拉默很自然地詢問了爲什麽那麽久才回來，諾伊爾就給他又塞了一桶爆米花，讓他安靜看電影。

   克拉默好幾次想要開口説話，最後想想諾伊爾讓他安靜還是沒敢說。諾伊爾也好幾次想開口問“你就是那個寫了很多新默的同人文的Remark23嗎，你是不是喜歡我”，但最終想到，Remark23還寫了不少默新，而且這樣問太魯莽，還破壞了自己剛才説的“安靜看電影”的説法，最終還是沒問。

   氣氛怪怪的，直到他們走出電影院的時候才有些緩解。

   “電影看完了，接下來你想去哪裏嗎？不如就酒吧喝幾杯吧。”諾伊爾和克拉默一起走出來，克拉默手上還抱著諾伊爾買的爆米花。克拉默轉過頭看他，嘴裏還嚼著爆米花，點了點頭，邊吃就邊説話：

   “曼努，其實關於那個……”

   “吃完再説，先上車吧。慢慢吃，我覺得我知道你要説什麽。”

   克拉默用大小眼盯了他一會兒，最後沒有説話。

 

 

 

   “克里斯，那個，你……”諾伊爾想要問。

   “我是，”克拉默説完又愣了一下，低下頭去喝自己的那杯啤酒，“如果你想問的是關於同人文的事情，我就是Remark23，管理員告訴我說你應該都衹看了我寫的文，那些都是我寫的。”他説完就有些手足無措的樣子，還想要擡起手來捂住自己的臉，諾伊爾想要接著他的話問，但克拉默又繼續說下去，“我……我也沒有喜歡你，怎麽説呢，我就是很不高興他們把你和我寫成那個樣子，所以我就開始寫了。我真的沒有……反正，唉，如果你覺得這樣很惡心的話我就不寫了，希望我們以後還能做朋友。”

   “可是你是第一個開始寫Neumer的人，你才是啓蒙啊。”

   “……嗯。”克拉默最終還是把臉埋進了自己的手里。

   諾伊爾也不知道該説些什麽，這個酒吧里的歌曲挺輕柔的，聽得此時此刻的他十分着急。“既然你都知道我是NEWWORLD，那你應該也知道我覺得那些同人文都不錯，而且看得也蠻開心的。”他一時又沒話説，兩個人語塞了一會兒。

   “BerryNK是赫韋德斯。”克拉默突然又説。

   諾伊爾擡起頭想要看克拉默的表情，但是克拉默依舊用手捂著臉。聲音悶悶的。

   “這個論壇是胡梅爾斯建的，那時候我已經開始寫同人了，他就把我和赫韋德斯幾個人都叫了進去，本來是球迷的比賽交流結果後來就變成了同人論壇。Neumer是我開山的，本來我覺得也就是那種寫日記一樣的形式……”克拉默看起來就十分窘迫，“本來沒必要這麽快就說明白的，你可能也就剛剛才知道我是Remark23吧？在車上的時候本尼和我説了，你回復了我新寫的那篇，老實説這還是我第一次把文里我們兩個的關係挑得那麽明白……”

   克拉默又不説話了。諾伊爾想起來他回到座位之前穆勒最後給他的回復。

   『……我的確是覺得你和克里斯挺配的，Remark23寫的大部分文我也都看了，你現在肯定沒時間看了，我就告訴你如果真是他那他肯定很喜歡你。而且喜歡得還蠻傷心的那種，他覺得你就不會喜歡他，也不能喜歡。最新那篇文簡直是篇寓言，我看不懂。』

   『你說穿以前，能不能幫我試探一下那篇寓言什麽意思啊？』

   “那，如果按照說寫日記的形式，你，呃……”諾伊爾斷下來，喝了一口啤酒壯壯膽，繼續說下去，“你是不是喜歡我？”

   克拉默抬起頭來，又用之前摔倒時候看他的眼神看著諾伊爾。然後他搖了搖頭。“不喜歡，怎麽可能喜歡？”

   “其實我是昨天晚上開始看你寫的文的，今天就知道了你就是那個寫文的，而且今天還知道了你不喜歡我。”諾伊爾說，“我覺得同性戀沒什麽，我也覺得和你在一起沒什麽，我也覺得我喜歡你你喜歡我也沒什麽。我之前就在公衆面前表過態，我支持同性戀球員出櫃。”

   克拉默急著要反駁：“我不是……”

   “不管你是不是，但我覺得同性在一起沒什麽。”諾伊爾也馬上解釋。

   兩個人又陷入了沉默。

   氣氛太尷尬，周圍的空氣都要濃稠得變成漿糊，把他們兩個人纏住、固定住。酒吧里輕柔的音樂好像都流不進這個包房，倒是能流進他們手中的玻璃啤酒杯里，被切割得細碎，然後融進杯子外壁的水珠里，接著融進空氣中。克拉默都不敢擡頭看諾伊爾。他猜測著諾伊爾的表情，諾伊爾正嘗試著把臉埋進啤酒杯里，無奈杯口太小臉太大，埋不進去。

   “其實我想，托馬斯讓我好好考慮要不要和你說這件事的，但是我覺得我得審視我對你的情感。否則我也不會那麽輕易地接受你喜歡我然後，我，我挺喜歡看你寫的那些同人的。”諾伊爾大力一抛把球直接抛進了對方球門。不。他嘗試著繼續解釋，但大腦一片空白，似乎信息處理過多最終死機。

   “我也挺喜歡你的。”克拉默的聲音還是悶悶的。

 

 

 

   『臥槽，然後呢？然後呢？你有沒有幫我問那個寓言是什麽意思』

   諾伊爾躺在沙發上，邊舔嘴唇邊回復。

   『沒有，克里斯在樓上正在打那個解釋的文字了。也有可能在寫十字兔，本尼拜托他寫的。而且他想拉我和他一起寫同人文。聯文，寫戈穆。』

   『你有沒有收到我寄給你的美女卡牌？』

   『我對你們這麽好，還促成一樁好事，還要被你們黑。我容易嗎我？我寫同人究竟是爲了什麽你們究竟懂不懂，就是爲了讓我在上面，不管有沒有老婆，我要在上面，懂了嗎』

   “曼努，我更新了！你究竟寫不寫聯文的！”克拉默在樓上的房間里大吼。

   NEWWORLD：『托馬斯想讓我們寫穆戈。』

   Remark23：『我就在你樓上』

   NEWWORLD：『懶得説話。那我去看你的新文了？』

   諾伊爾覺得這個休假過得真的蠻開心的，他的男朋友正在樓上寫他們兩個之間的新同人文。在酒吧確定關係（“那，如果我說我也喜歡你，你……呃……”“那我們試試吧。”）以後，克拉默把所有的事情都坦白了，還包括如果他們兩個真的在一起了，還得幫赫韋德斯撮合一下論壇裏的另外兩位。

   而考慮到他們將要使用的撮合方式，諾伊爾想要糾正一下自己的説法。

   ——同人文是有魔力的（Fanficitons are magical），但不是害人的。

 

> >> **[Neumer]I AM ME.(** **對應Who R U?** **改文而來)**
> 
> #1 Remark23
> 
> 你們好，我和@NEWWORLD 在一起了。
> 
>  
> 
> 簡介：還是春天發生的故事。
> 
> 正文：
> 
>        克里斯今天喝醉了酒。他夢見他和自己的心上人在一起了。夢裏面他就想，這他媽怎麽可能呢？我最不敢想的就是這事，醒來以後他就又罵自己，幹嘛不好好享受一下剛才那個夢？既然諾伊爾在現實中不可能喜歡上他了，那麽爲什麽不讓他在夢裏好好享受一下？而且阻止他的人還是他自己。腦子糊塗了。
> 
>        他覺得他也的確是腦子有點問題。本來都不應該喜歡上諾伊爾。
> 
>        金光燦燦的世界第一門將諾伊爾，頭髮是金燦燦的，眼睛亮閃閃的。醉鬼最喜歡的那種類型，渾身發光，鳥看到了都會撲上去。説是飛蛾撲火就有些過了，醉鬼撞車就是真的。
> 
>        然而今天，他喝醉了酒。沒人陪他回家，哪邊才是家來著？打個電話叫人來把他接回家吧，想起來換了手機，之前那個摔壞了，號碼一個個撲通撲通都沒了。他不想打那個號碼，他唯一最記得的號碼。摸來摸去，身上大概還有錢，打個的士吧，就算大半夜的等會兒應該也會來車的。
> 
>        他想著，去路中間打車會不會更快一點？然後他就迷迷糊糊地晃過去，坐在空蕩蕩的路中間等車。等著車停下來接他回家。
> 
>        車前燈亮得他眼睛疼，酒精和光一起刺得他直流眼淚。啥也看不清，克里斯這個醉鬼就坐在大馬路中間生悶氣，怎麽還沒人下車把他扶上車？他想回家了。
> 
>        “克里斯，大半夜的你怎麽在這裏。還喝醉酒了。”
> 
>        克里斯聽到有人喊自己名字，抬起頭來居然有個人想扶他起來。我操，外星人入侵地球了？怎麽這個人會發光？克里斯被車前燈的光刺得眼睛快瞎了，感覺自己大概不是要醉鬼撞車就是又要做夢了，這次不能放過這個好機會，快讓這個外星人帶他回家。
> 
>       ……

 

END.2015/02


	2. 番外：记某次同人史幽灵事件最后片段。

（番外）

 

大讨论>>【猜测考据】有关论坛内Remark23&NEWWORLD的身份猜测

**（本帖为私人帖，仅楼主批准部分用户可观看）**

#1 Purple

是这样的，我是Purple，是Remark23大大的死忠粉。我知道很少会有人那样喜欢一个写手，但是他就是有那样的魅力，能够吸引我。他的每一篇文（除了Who R U，这篇文据说只有@BerryNK 大大看过，但这篇文也是争议很大的一篇，因为很快Remark23大大就删文了，到后来NEWWORLD出现我们也才知道是有关个人隐私问题。）我都看了，他的所有回复我都有看过，我真的很喜欢他。

 

 

 

先从Remark23大大本人的事情开始说。

众所周知，Remark23是Neumer圈的大手，高产甜心，在世界杯之前就已经有写这对——也就是那篇Gamble，全文甜向，暗恋feel，相信Neumer粉应该都看过。这是我们圈子的第一部作品。但是关于Gamble一直有一个疑点，那个时候Neumer两个人接触并没有那么多，也没有闯入我们的视野，Remark23大大怎么就开始写这对了呢？

这样，下文就说是Remark好了。

Remark大大是Neumer圈的骨灰级元老， **从他们认识之前就开始写这对了** 。当时的解释是他喜欢这两个球员，然后搞了拉郎。恩，这说法我们就不吐槽了，当时我们也不知道Remark大大是男生，所以也能理解是吧。恩。

再说下Remark大大的文风文笔。 **一直以来都甜虐参半** ，就那种掺了玻璃渣的糖的感觉， **写得总是很有暗恋** **feel** ，而且多半是清水， **多半是默默角度** 。

大家看到这里是不是发现了什么？

来，让我来列个Remark23的文章清单（按时间顺序，最近到最早）。

l         I AM ME（Neumer，WHO R U改文。这篇文里说明了他和NEWWORLD在一起了。）

l         LOVE IS THE MOST SWEET PART OF BEING（Fairy Tale，住在小新梦境里的默默最终走出梦境和小新在一起的故事。这篇文现在看来寓意简直深刻，按照@Humller2 大大的评论就是这篇文影射无数。而且名字还打错了，应该是THE SWEETEST PART，当时Remark23大大一定写得很激动，文中也有好多个错字。）

l         Manuel,Ich liebe dich.（忧心于哪天就被小新发现自己的感情的默默。）

l         Who R U?（这篇文很出名，即使除了Berry大大没有人看过原文，就是很出名，尤其是在NEWWORLD和性别事件之后，根据@DumplingsAreForBreakfast GN的评论，一篇同人文要怎样才会涉及到个人隐私呢？这也和本文的论点有关系。）

l         Gone,Gone,Gone（Kramer/Neuer，Remark一般写的都是无差，或者新默。）

l         Dance Party（小新喝醉酒和默默一起跳舞，默默倒在了小新身上然后他们在一起开玩笑的故事。现在我觉得说不定是真的。）

l         When I Say “FUCK YOU”（长篇。真·FUCK（讨厌那个喜欢你的我爱着的） YOU。）

l         When I Say Nothing At All（短篇，感觉就是这篇文才引发了FUCK YOU那篇，两篇文都可以连起来看。名字就已经告诉了我们一切。）

l         I WANT EVERYTHING,I WANT YOU.（这篇文是我点的肉。上一篇BAD BOY是篇拉灯，实在看不爽我当时就向Remark23大大求了写不拉灯的，然后就有了这篇。我的求梗也是我第一次和Remark聊天，当时感觉他是一个很可爱的姑娘（因为当时不知道性别），有些不善交际的样子，但根本藏不住锋锐。）

l         BAD BOY（Neuer/Kramer，拉灯文。）

l         The Goalkeeper（這篇是默默視角的從兩人認識到徹底成爲好友的歷程故事，默默對小新的感情表露在每一个字里，偏向于对现实情况的猜测。）

l         Gamble（这篇不说了。）

一路过来基本都是现实，童话那篇是唯一的AU。很多人都说总觉得意有所指，在我大胆做出此番猜测以后我觉得那篇童话完全是Remark个人生活情况和状态的表达。

 

是的，我猜大家看到现在也看出来我什么意思了。

**我觉得Remark23** **就是Christoph Kramer** **本人。NEWWORLD** **很可能就是Manu** **。**

后文将持续更新。我们慢慢八。

 

#2 DumplingsAreForBreakfast

天了噜我居然入镜啦，看到这个楼有点忍不住点进来。没想到内容这么劲爆，大紫直男是不是不要命啦？Remark和管理他们关系好像不错的叻，无论怎么说，我是不信R23是默默本人。@默默嫁我 你怎么看？@Remark23

#3 默默嫁我

回复#2：正在看正在看！大紫脑子有坑！@Remark23 求大大现身说法！

 

#4 Purple

哦对了还有，Remark23这个账号名，Remark倒过来就是Kramer，23就不用解释了。NEWWORLD这名字一听就是被打开了新世界的大门，还有新的意思。 **新的。**

**性别事件** 是这样的。

在Who R U发布并删文一段时间以后，Remark除了Berry以外没有回复任何人。大家都以为这个文的故事和争议就结束了。这时候一个账号为NEWWORLD的人回复了帖子，求原文并询问Remark的性别。

Remark23随后回复了NEWWORLD，一副很受伤的样子回复了他是男生。Remark在之前就经常被人质问有关于性别的事情，但这一次居然回复了真的是史无前例。

所以NEWWORLD应该和Remark有什么关系？？？我是这样假设的。

实际上我听朋友说那几天克拉默在诺伊尔那边……。NEWWORLD和Remark23的故事也就是在那几天发生的。新默圈大手Remark23说明性别，男生写同人文这是很自然的事情，但写成这样难免让人怀疑不是吗？

**哦对了，之后，NEWWORLD** **就和Remark23** **在一起了。**

我一直好奇为什么每一次Remark大大写文都很真实，界限也把握得很好，让人觉得真的是在挣扎着犹豫着思考着自己的一份爱意吼

并且希望@默默嫁我 姑娘冷静点，我没有黑人掐架的意思。我依旧喜欢Remark23，但是NEWWORLD写的文实在不能看，扑面而来约架味。

 

#9 BerryNK

哎哟我操………………你家门口起火了 @Remark23

 

#21 Purple

NEWWORLD新发了一篇文。叫做MINE，用的诺伊尔的角度写的他如何如何意识到自己喜欢克拉默并且产生独占欲的故事。

还有这个贴已经不行了。管理已经封贴了，我不知道还能有谁看到我在更新，所有知道这个事情和这个帖子的人听说也被注销账号了？

这要成为同人史上的幽灵事件了吗？

出柜不好吗？我就只是臆测而已。

 

#34 Remark23

@BerryNK前面的楼呢，怎全不见了

 

#36 BerryNK

@NEWWORLD 和@Humller2 发的。35楼是@Purple 恶意攻击了@默默嫁我 ，她们两个吵起来了，我也让管理删了。

 

#37 Purple

真的是很对不起我真的无法忍受那位GN的某些措辞，实在让我感觉到被冒犯。依旧在此道歉。我看到大大们本人都进来说话了，也不知道应不应该继续说，帖子也已经被管理锁了，我不知道究竟谁可以看……请问你们真的是我想的那样吗，Remark23大大你是Kramer本人吗？

 

#38 Remark23

帖子已经锁了楼主我们可以放开来讲话。我是，曼努也猜到你是谁了所以我们就讲开了吧，真没想到你也来看同人文，还看自己队友的同人。

 

#39 BerryNK

写自己的同人文就不是一件奇怪的事情了吗，@Admin @Admin @Admin 我报警了

 

#41 Purple

这个贴不该这样结束的……。

 

#42 RabbitFuckingAwesome

@CrossFeelsGross 管理是不是被肉串味熏死了，讲真

 

#43 Humller2

阿疼啊，是你吗，@Purple 曼努都和我说啦

**#102 Admin**

**SOUND OF SILENCE.**

END.2015


End file.
